Pacar Dadakan
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Sasuke yang terkenal kecoolan, kekayaan, ketampanan serta kejailannya tiba-tiba meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya. Apa jawaban Sakura? Mengingat keduanya adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak menginjakkan kaki di sekolah menengah pertama./ RnRC
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pacar Dadakan © Aika Yuki-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DILARANG KERAS MENCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

**TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap garang pemuda tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tertampan sedunia yang baru kemarin menjadi pacar resmi dari Sakura Haruno. Harus Sakura akui, kemarin adalah hari tersialnya. Bagaimana tidak, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan ke-coolan, kekayaan, ketampanan, sekaligus kejailannya yang sering akut tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padanya –ooh tidak, lebih tepatnya memaksanya menjadi pacar dari Uchiha bungsu itu tepat ketika upacara bendera telah usai. Dan kejadian nista itu berhasil merebut perhatian dari para siswa-siswi serta guru-guru yang ada di sekolah itu. Sakura membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mecengkeram pergelangan tangannya kemudian menariknya menuju pertengahan lapangan.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Mereka berdua memang terkenal sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki disekolah menengah pertama. Entahlah, hanya gara-gara hal sepele –berebutan es jeruk yang memang telah tinggal satu gelas dikantin. Setelah itu mereka benar-benar telah menjadi rival sehidup semati.

Sasuke yang memang anak dari pemilik _Konoha High School _–Uchiha Fugaku malah semakin berbuat semena-mena pada gadis _pink_ itu, memang ini tidak bisa dibiarkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ancaman dipecat atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini sering kali menjadi alasan pencegahan perbuatan semena-mena dari putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu.

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke yang menampilkan seringai di wajahnya. Keterkejutannya tidak sampai disitu saja, tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya. Kedua telapak tangan Sakura refleks bertengger di dada bidang pemuda yang kini memeluknya erat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Uchiha mesum itu, namun usahanya gagal total! Melihat Sakura yang semakin berontak, segera tangan kirinya yang tadi hanya menganggur beralih memegang tengkuk Sakura, dan seketika dunia Sakura benar-benar sudah kiamat, Sasuke menciumnya! Menciumnya didepan teman-teman serta guru-gurunya. Aksi pemberontakannya juga otomatis berhenti. Semua mata sukses tertuju pada mereka berdua. Tak ada satupun mata yang tidak terbelalak kaget melihat adegan itu. Mulut mereka juga sukses terperangah.

Tiga menit sudah terlewatkan dan akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mendadak itu. Wajah Sakura sukses menjadi merah padam. Menahan kesal, marah dan malu yang kini dia rasakan. Sungguh, saat ini yang dia inginkan hanyalah menghilang seketika dari hadapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh itu.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah meluap.

"Saat ini kau resmi menjadi pacarku." Ucap Sasuke seenak jidat. Kemudian, seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun dia melesat pergi menuju kelasnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Naruto yang masih terperangah berusaha menepuk kedua pipinya untuk mengalihkan kesadarannya yang sempat lenyap sesaat karena adegan itu. Ia kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kelasnya.

"Cieeee"

"Suiit suiiit"

"So sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeet."

"Sasuke gila, dia hampir saja memakan yang tidak seharusnya dimakan."

"Lihat, bibirnya memerah."

"Hinata-_chan_ kamu mimisan."

Dan masih banyak lagi siulan-siulan yang ditujukan pada mereka –Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Dia kemudian mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tangannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan yang amburadul serta tangis yang setengah mati ia tahan.

Semenjak kejadian itu, telinga Sakura tak pernah absen mendengar namanya selalu disebut-sebut. Bahkan penjual di kantin sekolah itu juga tak ketinggalan menyebut namanya dan Sasuke.

"Sialan!" gumam Sakura.

"Hei." Sapa seseorang. Sakura sangat mengenal suara baritone itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Orang yang seenak jidat mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sapaan ringan dari pemuda tampan yang kini berada dihadapannya. Dia kembali asyik memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika sedang asyik mengunyah, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil mangkuk ramen milik Sakura dan menyendoknya memasuki mulutnya. Sakura terperangah melihat tingkah seenaknya dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke kemudian mengembalikan posisi mangkuk itu ke depan Sakura. Sakura masih tak bergeming, masih menikmati masa-masa keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa? Kamu mau aku yang suap? Sini, sayang."

Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, segera ia meninggalkan kantin yang tiba-tiba sunyi senyap seperti kuburan itu. Baru saja dia akan keluar dari kantin, tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan dengan gambar dirinya yang sedang tersenyum serta bunga-bunga mawar putih dan merah mengelilingi foto itu dengan bentuk love, serta spanduk yang bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU, SAKURA HARUNO' terpampang nyata di dinding sekolah itu.

Sakura terperangah menatap tulisan itu, matanya melotot karena kaget luar biasa. Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan dua lengan kekar tengah memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan protektif. Belum bisa bergerak, kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Sasuke –orang yang memeluk Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau suka, sayang?" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda

Seketika Sakura tersadar. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya, tapi nihil. Tak sedikitpun lengan kekar itu berpindah, malah terasa semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Aku menikmatinya, sayang."

Sakura benar-benar sudah lelah dengan sikap Sasuke yang sering seenak jidatnya. Dia masih menatap nanar tulisan nista yang ada di depannya itu. Ooh, jangan lupakan jika saat ini lagi-lagi mereka menjadi bahan tontonan dari para siswa-siswi yang juga sedang berada di wilayah itu.

Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadapnya. Ia menatap kedua emerald yang masih memancarkan keterkejutan itu. Mata _onyx_ yang tadinya menyirat kejailan berubah menjadi lembut, kedua lengan kekarnya kemudian memeluk erat pinggang gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu." Bisiknya

Sakura hanya pasrah mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kabur pun dia tidak akan bisa. Kau tahu? Pemuda tampan ini punya banyak kaki tangan yang dengan senang hati mengikuti Sakura kemanapun dia pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Apa ini? Hahhaha **

**Cuma iseng aja kok nulis fic ini. Cuma mencurahkan rasa yang ada di otak serta yang ada didada #eaaaaaaaa**

**Maap ya kalo jelek :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10:22**

**28/08/2014**

**Ttd**

**Aika Yuki-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**PACAR DADAKAN © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DILARANG KERAS MENCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

**TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah mengoleskan _lipgloss_ rasa strawberry pada bibir tipisnya ia segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sakura tersenyum melihat Ayah dan Ibunya yang masing-masing tengah sibuk.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ayah dan Ibunya, segelas susu dan dua lembar roti dengan selai cokelat kesukaannya telah tersedia diatas meja.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_."

"_Ohayou_, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_."

Selang beberapa menit, Sakura tengah menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia bergegas mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**CKLEEK**

Raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya ceria tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bagaimana tidak, di depan gerbang rumahnya seseorang tengah menunggunya dengan tampang cool. Kunci motornya dia lempar-tangkap dengan santai.

"Hai." Sapanya

Sakura masih bergeming. Meremas rok selututnya dengan gusar.

"Eh? Ada teman Sakura-_chan_ ya? Masuk dulu, nak." Ucap Mebuki dengan ramah.

"Tidak usah, tante. Lain kali saja." balasnya dengan senyum yang –oh tunggu, senyum? Cih!

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Sakura menatap sinis ke arah pemuda tampan di depan rumahnya

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura-_chan_? Hiiih, apa-apaan dia? Berani-beraninya dia muncul dihadapanku. Perusak mood saja! oh, Kami-sama. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang kesini? Lihatlah, tampangnya yang pura-pura manis itu. Membuatku mual saja.

"Sakura-_chan_. Cepetan, teman kamu nunggu tuh."

Aku melirik Kaa-san dengan tatapan ogah. Kaa-san apa-apaan sih?! Menyuruhku kesekolah bareng dia? Oh, NO!

"Sakura-_chan_, hari ini yang piket itu Orochimaru-_sensei_. Kau mau kena hukum jika telat sedetik saja?"

Oh lihatlah akal-akalan pemuda tengik ini, benar-benar cari masalah.

"_Kaa-san_, Sakura pamit, ya." Ucapku pamit pada Kaa-san, tidak lupa mencium tangannya.

Aku berjalan dengan raut wajah masam. Berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pemuda tampan yang masih setia berdiri di depan rumahku. Bodo amat. Mendingan jalan deh ke sekolah daripada harus satu kendaraan dengannya.

Ku dengar suara deru motor tengah mengikutiku dari belakang, ya iyalah, siapa lagi coba kalo bukan Sasuke? Tiba-tiba motor besarnya itu berhenti tepat dihadapanku, refleks langkahku terhenti. Aku menatap tajam ke arah _onyx_nya.

"Apa?!" bentakku.

"Naik." Perintahnya

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya –oh tidak, lebih tepatnya perintahnya. Dia pikir aku takut? Cih!

Aku kemudian melangkah, mengambil jalan yang kosong.

Baru dua langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah cengkeraman ku rasakan pada pergelangan tanganku. Aku melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke, berharap dia akan melepaskan tanganku. Namun tak sedikitpun pergerakan darinya. Aku berusaha meronta, namun cengkeramannya semakin kuat saja. Sialan.

"Lepas."

"Naik."

"Tidak."

"Naik!"

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke, dasar keras kepala! Dasar Ayam! Tukang paksa! Stres! Sinting! Gila! Miring!

"Cepat naik!"

Masih mempertahankan tatapan sinisnya, Sakura akhirnya berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang. Dia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya –menahan emosinya yang sudah akan meledak kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Pegangan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada perintah.

Sakura yang mendengar hanya memegang erat kebelakang.

Mana mungkin aku mau memeluk pemuda gila sepertimu. Dalam mimpimu. Batin Sakura

"Aku akan ngebut. Jadi jika kau tak pegangan, kau akan jatuh!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang lagi-lagi suatu perintah dari tuan Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura dan meletakkan di perut six packnya yang terbungkus seragam sekolah serta jaket miliknya.

Sakura kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke yang bisa di bilang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Belum sempat Sakura memprotes, motor milik Sasuke sudah melaja dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, yang mengharuskan tangan kirinya ikut memeluk perut six pack Sasuke.

Oh sial! Batin Sakura

Sementara Sasuke menyeringai dibalik helm yang dikenakannya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah gerbang sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Tiga menit lagi gerbang itu akan di tutup.

Issssh! Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke, andai saja dia tidak menghalang-halangi jalanku, sudah pasti lima belas menit yang lalu aku sudah berada di kelas dengan selamat sentosa. Batin Sakura

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kecepatan motor Sasuke juga semakin diatas rata-rata. Dan ...

SLIIIING

Sasuke berhasil memasuki sekolah. Kecepatan motornya ia pelankan hingga berada di area parkiran dan kemudian menghentikan laju motornya.

Sakura masih mencengkeram erat jaket yang membalut tubuh kekar milik Sasuke. Dia benar-benar merasa berada di atas angin. Sasuke yang sadar Sakura masih mencengkeram erat jaketnya mencoba memegang tangan mungil itu. Dingin.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau masih ingin memelukku, tapi kita sudah sampai disekolah. Kau mau teman-teman melihatnya? Aku sih tidak masalah."

Sakura yang mendengar kata 'sampai' dan 'disekolah' segera membuka kedua matanya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke yang menyadari keterkejutan Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan gelak tawanya.

Sakura bergegas turun dari motor Sasuke dan beberapa detik menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan seringai khas miliknya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengan kanan Sakura di tahan oleh seseorang. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Mulai hari ini, aku yang akan menjemput dan mengantarmu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terperangah –baru saja akan menjawab 'tidak usah' tapi apa daya, dia telah beranjak duluan.

Sialan! Gumam Sakura

Sesampai dikelas, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Sahabatnya –Ino Yamanaka perihal kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

"Masa sih? Sasuke ngomong gitu?" Ino tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lagi.

"Iya. Dan parahnya lagi, dia yang akan mengantar dan menjemputku, pulang dan kesekolah. Arghhh benar-benar sialan!" maki Sakura

"Sabar ya, jidat. Semua kan ada hikmahnya." Ucap Ino dengan tatapan menguatkan ke arah sahabat _pink_nya itu.

"Iya, hikmah hidupku diganggu terus menerus sama si Uchiha sialan itu. ugh!"

Ino meringis mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Jam pelajaran pertama ternyata Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak masuk. Otomatis Sakura dan Ino ke asyikan membaca novel terbaru yang sempat Hinata pinjamkan kepada mereka.

Keributan yang tadinya tercipta karena kekosongan mata pelajaran pertama tiba-tiba menjadi hening cipta karena kehadiran seseorang. Ino yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran 'seseorang' itu menyikut lengan Sakura yang tengah asyik membaca novel baru milik Hinata. Sakura yang merasa terganggu menatap Ino dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'Apaan sih, Ino?! Mengganggu saja!". Namun Ino tak menghiraukan tatapan dingin yang diberikan sahabatnya itu, ia terus menatap kedepan seolah seekor singa telah beradadidepan mereka dan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menerkam mereka. Sakura mengikuti arah tatapan Ino, dan emeraldnya seketika tertumbuk pada mata jade yang juga balas menatapnya.

Pemilik mata jade dengan tato Ai di jidat kanannya itu menatap Sakura seolah-olah Sakura adalah seonggok daging yang sudah siap ia santap. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura dan otomatis seisi kelas menahan nafas. Masing-masing di dalam hati mereka menyerukan "Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Sakura?". Oh, iya. Bagaimana bisa Author lupa untuk menjelaskan siapa pemuda jade itu. Dia adalah Gaara, teman sekelas Sasuke dan berstatus sebagai salah satu sahabat Sasuke selain Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai. Dia terkenal dingin dan cenderung pendiam. Dia sangat tidak suka keributan, maka dari itu tidak heran jika seisi kelas Sakura tiba-tiba sunyi senyap seperti kuburan.

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah bata itu akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping meja milik Sakura. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia kemudian mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah.

"Dari Sasuke."

Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, Gaara segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, alasannya cukup simpel. Karena setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'Dari Sasuke', kelas itu telah riuh kembali dengan teriakan semacam

"Cieeeeeeeeeee"

"Sweeeet seeeeeeeet"

"Mau dooooong"

"Aw aw awwww romantiiisnyaaa."

"Aku nanti mau minta celana dalam saja deh sama pacarku. Mawar sudah terlalu mainstream."

Teriakan di kelas itu semakin menjadi-jadi, tak kalah dengan orang-orang yang di hutan sana. Hahaha. Ups.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya pucat pasih berubah menjadi merah padam. Rasa kesal, marah, dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

'Argggh! Sasuke _baka_!" batinnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hiks Hiks, wahai readers maafkan diriku jika chap kedua ini jelek bingiiits. Sumpah, aku nggak nyangka jika banyak yang minta dilanjutin atau dibuain sequel. Padahal fic ini Cuma pelampiasan *?* nafsu menulis semata. **

**Semoga suka yahh sama chap dua ini ^^**

**18:00**

**12/09/2014**

**Ttd **

**Aika Yuki-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**PACAR DADAKAN © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DILARANG KERAS MENCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

**TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Matahari pada pagi menjelang siang ini benar-benar menguras tenaga. Di tambah lagi pelajaran olahraga –basket yang lumayan membuat ingin langsung meneguk berbotol-botol air mineral, kalau perlu bergalon-galon lah.

Baju olahraga yang sudah nampak lengket ditubuhnya tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap mencoba memasukkan benda bulat berwarna _orange_ itu kedalam _ring_ –dan lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. Ia menghela nafas frustasi. _Try again try again~_ batinnya. Namun belum sempat Sakura melempar bola itu, bola lain seenak jidatnya memasuki _ring_ itu dengan sukses tanpa cela. Sakura menatap bola yang kemudian tergeletak itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Keren kan?"

Sakura kenal suara itu, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap tajam pemuda yang juga tengah berdiri menatapnya tajam. Lapangan basket yang tadinya riuh akan suara-suara siswa lain, seolah berubah menjadi lapangan yang sepi. Ya, siapa lagi yang membuat suasana mencekam seperti itu jika bukan dari aura negatif keduanya

–Sasuke dan Sakura.

Masih belum ada yang mau mengalah, masih saling bertatapan tajam. Sampai Sakura tak menghiraukan langkah kaki pemuda emo itu semakin mendekat kearahnya . Tepat sejengkal posisi Sasuke dan Sakura. Seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan seolah menahan nafas, menantikan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, dia akhirnya sadar akan posisinya. Ya, posisi yang sepertinya tidak akan menguntungkan baginya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Bukannya kamu sedang belajar?" ucap guru Gay

"Sebentar saja _sensei. _Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu padanya." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura.

"Oke. Haruno Sakura, cepat berikan yang Uchiha minta."

Sakura terkesima mendengar ucapan _sensei_nya. "Tu-tunggu. Dia tidak meminta apa-apa dariku, _sensei_. Jadi, kau UCHIHA SASUKE. Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Oooh, iya. Aku sampai lupa mau meminta apa. Hn." Sasuke melangkah lagi sehingga Sakura refleks mundur selangkah.

"Jangan menjauh, kalau kau ingin aku segera pergi sekarang."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Sakura dan ...

**CUP**

Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang menyaksikan adegan barusan seakan disihir menjadi batu. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Kedua kakinya seolah tak bertulang. Kepalanya pusing. Ada apa ini?

"Hanya itu yang aku minta. _Thanks sensei_. Dan kalian, maaf sudah mengganggu aktifitasnya." Tanpa merasa bersalah, Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket yang masih setia dengan keheningannya.

Guru Gay yang juga –sedikit- _shock_ melihat kelakuan muridnya mencoba mencairkan kembali suasana di lapangan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kita lanjutkan. Nah, kau co-coba oper bolanya."

Sakura masih shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan menahan luapan emosinya pada pemuda yang baru saja mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"_Sensei_, aku izin ke toilet dulu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada lesu.

"Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Haruno Sakura." Ya, guru Gay sangat mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Sakura yang menjadi buruk karena kejadian barusan.

"Baiklah, _sensei_. _Arigatou_."

"Hm."

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Segar. Itu yang dia rasakan. Lumayanlah, bisa sedikit memperbaiki perasaan yang tadinya berubah menjadi buruk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran si brengsek itu?! hhhh "

**BRAKKK**

Sakura terlonjak kaget dan segera melihat siapa orang yang telah mendorong pintu wc itu hingga terdengar akan rubuh. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika empat wanita mendorongnya dan salah seorang berambut merah tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya.

"Arghh.." Sakura meringis kesakitan. Rambutnya dijambak seakan ingin terlepas dari kulit kepalanya. Dia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman itu dari kepalanya, tapi sia-sia.

"Heh! Kalau kau melawanku, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong rambut sialanmu ini!"

Sakura mengernyitkan jidatnya. "Apa maumu?"

"Hahahhaha. Kau bertanya seolah-olah kau orang yang memiliki segalanya. Kau! Apa benar tadi Sasuke datang ke lapangan saat kau olahraga?!"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit akibat jambakan itu. "Y-ya."

"Dan satu, apa benar kau dicium sama Sasuke?!" ucap salah seorang di antara ketiganya.

Sakura tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Dasar wanita jalang! Dengar ya. Kami kesini Cuma ingin memastikan, apakah gosip murahan itu benar adanya?"

"Aku akan me-menjawabnya kalau kau melepasku terlebih dahulu."

Dengan terpaksa, gadis yang katanya merupakan ketua gang itu melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Oke. Sekarang jawab!"

Tatapan-tatapan itu, seolah ingin menerkamnya hingga habis. "Y-ya. I-itu benar."

**PLAK!**

"Cih! Dasar gadis tidak tahu malu! Kau berani ciuman di tengah keramaian seperti itu?"

"Benar-benar jalang!"

"Cewek murahan."

"_Bitch_!"

"Dan kau. Jangan pernah mendekati Sasuke kami!"

Sakura mengusap pelan pipinya yang terkena tamparan yang cukup keras itu. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap kepergian ke empat gadis itu. Sungguh, saat ini ia merasa seakan berada di dunia perfilman. Berada diantara _gang-gang _yang selalu menindas yang lemah.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus menjauhi Sasuke jika tidak ingin mengalami nasib malang seperti di film-film itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik _ngeri_.

Sakura menatap wajahnya yang tampak kusam karena insiden barusan. "Ya ampuuun. Bibirku, beerdarah. Shhh..sakit."

Setelah merapikan rambut, dan pakaiannya. Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ya, dia tahu. Lima menit yang lalu bel istirahat sudah berdering. Tapi ia sudah terlalu malas untuk ke kantin. Lagian, sudah pasti tatapan-tatapan iri, marah, dan menjadi bahan gosip disana itu tertuju padanya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menahan lapar untuk menghindari hal semacam itu. Besok-besok, membawa bekal adalah ide yang bagus.

**BRUUK**

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya. Kelas saat ini sudah kosong. Sakura melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menaruh kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas kedua tangannya.

"Hhhhhh."

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Berbagai makanan ringan dan minuman kini memenuhi meja milik Sakura. "Ini untukmu. Dari Sasuke."

Sakura menatap _ngeri_ makanan ringan yang telah memenuhi mejanya itu. Kemudian beralih menatap pemuda berambut nanas yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya. "I-ini... kenapa kau simpan disini?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Nara Shikamaru. Sahabat Sasuke. Semua ini dari Sasuke. Jadi kau jangan marah padaku."

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Hoaaam, _mendokusei_."

Sudah setengah jam lebih, jam pelajaran dimulai. Namun Sakura benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik. Bahkan Ino yang mengajaknya bergosip hanya ditanggapi sekenanya saja. Guru Kurenai yang sibuk menjelaskan di depan pun tak dhiraukan.

"Sepuluh menit lagi." Batin Sakura. Dia benar-benar ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terlampau lelah karena banyaknya insiden yang terjadi hari ini.

"Nah, berhubung waktu kita tinggal tujuh menit lagi. Sensei akan memberikan kalian PR. Coba buka halaman dua puluh tujuh. Jangan lupa dikerjakan, jangan mencontek!"

"_Hai Sensei_~" ucap siswa siswi dikelas secara serentak.

**KRIIIIIING**

"Nah, baiklah kita ..."

**BRAAK!**

Seluruh insan yang ada di kelas sontak terkejut dengan gebrakan itu. Dan terlebih lagi, sosok yang telah membuka pintu dengan paksa itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ehem. Ada apa Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap guru Kurenai

"Aku ingin menjemput pacarku, _sensei_."

Ino melirik Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. "Jidat. Sasuke menjemputmu. Bahkan ketika _sensei_ masih ada di dalam kelas. Benar-benar nekat!"

Ucapan Ino hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sakura. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. _Kami-sama_.

Kini keberadaan Sasuke benar-benar membuat isi kelas menjadi seperti batu. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Dia tak berani menatap kedepan. Sampai ...

"Haruno Sakura. Ayo pulang."

Sakura mendongak menatap pemuda yang seenak jidat memasuki kelasnya tanpa permisi. Benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Kau. Benar-benar tidak punya etika ya. _Sensei_ masih ada didalam ruangan, kau malah seenak jidat masuk tanpa permisi!" Waaaaaaoooo berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk nona Sakura Haruno yang baru saja berhasil membentak Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli, Haruno Sakura. Apa kau tidak dengar, bel pulang sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berbunyi. Otomatis seluruh aktivitas belajar mengajar harus dihentikan."

"Eh? Benarkah bel pulang sudah berbunyi?" Sakura menatap Ino yang juga menatapnya.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Ayo!"

Sasuke dengan sigap memasukkan buku-buku Sakura ke dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Ayo." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, untuk ikut dengannya. Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke yang terasa menyakitkan. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Siswa dan siswi dikelas itupun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa jika sudah menyangkut soal UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke otomatis menghentikan langkahnya, namun tak sedikitpun berniat melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Sakura. "Kau ... kenapa dengan bibirmu?"

Sakura kelabakan, berpikir berpikiiiir berpikiiiir. Jangan sampai Sasuke tahu.

"I-ini. Ta-tadi tidak sengaja kena bola basket."

Sasuke terdiam mencerna jawaban Sakura. Soalnya dia tipe orang yang tidak mudah percaya dengan ucapan orang lain.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

"Sasuke! Tu-tunggu. Aku hanya ingin bilang, mu-mulai sekarang kau jangan menggangguku lagi!"

Sasuke mengerti, sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**A/N :**

**Haiiiii **_**readers**_** tercintahhhhhhhhhhhhh~ terima kasih telah menunggu update dari fic ini. Maaf menunggu lama. Hehehe. Soalnya gak ada waktu ngetik, tugas kuliah sumpah numpuk banget. Sekali lagi maaf ya~**

**Semoga suka semuanya ^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya **

**XOXO**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**PACAR DADAKAN © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DILARANG KERAS MENCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

**TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

Sasuke masih diam tak berkutik, sejak kemarin dia terbayang dengan sudut bibir Sakura yang berdarah dengan tidak wajar. Bel masukpun tidak ia hiraukan. Sepertinya gadis pinknya itu lebih menarik dibanding pelajaran yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung.

"Shikamaru, kemarin kamu kan yang bawa cemilan itu?"

"Cemilan? Oh, untuk Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru untuk memastikan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengiakan.

"Iya. Aku yang bawa."

"Kamu lihat tidak, ada yang aneh di wajah Sakura?"

Shikamaru tampak sedang berpikir, "Sepertinya tidak ada."

Sasuke kemudian menatap lantai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Bagaimanapun caranya, Sakura harus mengatakan siapa yang telah membuat dia seperti itu." gumam Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi nyaring, sejak enam menit yang lalu. Namun Sakura tampaknya tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kelas sedikitpun. Ia hanya menitip air mineral dan sushi pada Ino yang sudah sejak bel berbunyi itu telah meluncur untuk mengisi perutnya.

Alasan mengapa gadis merah muda itu tidak kekantin bersama Ino bukan karena tidak lapar, tapi karena sedang malas bertemu Karin yang sudah pasti _mangkal_ di kantin bersama _geng_-nya. Apalagi, ia sudah tahu bahwa meninggalkan kelas mau tidak mau ia harus _face to face_ dengan pemuda yang benar-benar ingin dia hindari untuk saat ini.

**KRUUUK**

**KRUUUK**

Sakura menatap nanar perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi tidak wajar –minta diisi. Ia hanya bisa menelan salivanya, yahh walau dia tahu itu sedikitpun tidak akan bisa membantu.

"Aduuh, Ino kemana sih? Lama _banget_." Gumam Sakura

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing karena kelaparan itu di atas meja. Namun tidak lama, suara ketukan sepatu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa lapar itu.

"Ino..." mata yang tadinya berbinar dan berkaca-kaca karena sushinya telah datang dan siap disantap telah menghilang begitu saja ketika melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Bahkan ia sampai lupa kalau saat ini dia berada pada kondisi tubuh yang kurang fit.

"_Kami-sama_, kenapa orang ini harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" batin Sakura

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu." –Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja Sakura, _tak_ lupa dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Apa? Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah menggangguku lagi?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Jadi, siapa yang membuat bibir manismu ini berdarah, hem?" ucap Sasuke dan dengan gaya menyentuh sudut bibir Sakura yang masih dihiasi lebam itu.

Sakura menghindari sentuhan yang menurutnya memuakkan itu dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Aku kan sudah bilang, kemarin tidak sengaja aku dilempar bola basket."

"Oh ya? Memang kelas berapa kemarin yang mendapat latihan basket? Perasaan jadwal latihan basket kemarin tidak ada. Mau bukti? Ini jadwal-jadwal untuk latihan basket. Dan asal kamu tahu, AKU. KETUA. KLUB BASKET." Sasuke menikmati raut wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah. Bahkan untuk menelan salivanya pun sangat susah. Oh, pemandangan yang luar biasa. "Jadi, masih mau _mengelak_ atau jujur?" lanjutnya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura mati kutu. Apalagi, penjelasan Sasuke barusan benar-benar rinci, dan oh ya jangan lupa, SASUKE ADALAH KETUA KLUB BASKET, yang tahu dan bahkan hafal semua jadwal dan peserta-pesertanya. Oh _shit!_

Masih menikmati raut keterkejutan dari gadis _pink_nya itu, tiba-tiba bel istirahat telah berakhir. Murid-murid mulai memasuki ruangan masing-masing, _tak_ terkecuali Ino dengan air mineral dan sushi di kedua tangannya. Langkah yang tadinya begitu terburu-buru, segera ia hentikan, apalagi ketika melihat pemuda yang setiap hari seperti _stalker_nya Sakura tengah berbicara serius dengan Sakura.

"Apa seserius itu, sampai membuat Sakura seperti orang yang begitu tertekan." Gumam Ino.

Kebetulan Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah menuju ke kelasnya. Ini saatnya mengusir Sasuke dan para _bodyguard bodyguard_nya. "Ehem, _sumimasen_. Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah menuju kesini, jadi kalian sudah boleh pergi." Ucap Ino sedikit pelan, takut nantinya menyinggung Sasuke _and the gang_.

"Hn. Karena bel istirahat sudah habis, aku tunggu jawabanmu sepulang sekolah nanti."

Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat terkesima dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, "Hah, jadi dia mengancam?" gumam Sakura

"Jidaaat, maafkan diriku. Aku berjuang keras demi dirimu, sampai rela antri demi sushi ini. Tadi _tumben_ _banget_ anak-anak _pengen_ makan sushi sampai antrian kayak kereta api. Nah, _mumpung_ Kurenai _sensei_ masih menuju kesini, kamu makan _aja_ dulu. Habis mata pelajaran Kurenai _sensei_, kamu harus ceritain, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba kesini lagi." Sakura mengangguk mengiakan ucapan Ino yang panjang lebar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama proses belajar mengajar oleh Kurenai-_sensei_, tak sedikitpun kata yang tersimpan jelas dimemori otak Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, dipikirannya terbayang-bayang akan perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah sebuah ancaman yang benar-benar harus dihindari. Sakura berpikir keras bagaimana ia harus menghindari Sasuke sepulang sekolah nanti. Sebenarnya ada dua pilihan yang benar-benar akan membahayakan dirinya. Jika dia jujur mengenai penyebab sudut bibirnya berdarah, dia akan benar-benar dihabisi oleh karin dan _geng_nya. Pilihan kedua, berbohong. Ya, memang sangat gampang untuk berbohong, pasalnya yang dia bohongi adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang mempunyai banyak detektif macam Shikamaru dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain yang mempunyai kemampuan masing-masing.

"ARGHH!" saking frustasinya, Sakura jadi _keceplosan_ disaat yang tidak tepat. Ino yang merupakan teman sebangku serta sahabat Sakura menyikut pelan lengan Sakura untuk menegurnya. Sakura melirik sebentar kearah teman-temannya, dan _GOOD_! Semua mata tertuju padanya. _Tak_ terkecuali orang yang berdiri didepan. Kurenai-_sensei_.

"Kamu kenapa, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura menahan napasnya, dia benar-benar _shock _sendiri. "A-aku... ta-tadi ada kecoa, _sensei_."

"Yang bertugas hari ini siapa? Lain kali kalian harus benar-benar membersihkan sudut-sudut ruangan. Agar kejadian barusan tidak terulang. Mengerti?"

"Iya, _sensei_." Ucap mereka serempak.

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Ya ampuuun. Sepuluh menit lagi mata pelajaran selesai. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan pada Sasuke nanti." Batin Sakura.

"Jidat, kamu kenapa?" bisik Ino.

"Sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran selesai." Dengan tampang cemas Sakura menatap papan tulis sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"_Loh, tumben_ kamu suka pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_. Biasanya kamu orang pertama yang ingin cepat kabur dari mata pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_."

"Aduuh, _Pig_. Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah, Sasuke _bakalan nungguin_ aku setelah mata pelajaran ini."

"Bukannya sudah biasa Sasuke _nungguin_ kamu sepulang sekolah?" Ino mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Aduh, masalahnya ini beda. Sasuke akan menginterogasi aku soal bibir aku kemarin yang berdarah."

"Ohhh. Kamu jujur _aja kali_."

"Gila kamu. Karin bisa _ngebunuh_ aku tahu."

"Ohhh. Jadi pelakunya Karin?" Sakura mengangguk mengiakan.

"_Bantuin dong_ cari solusi _gitu_."

"Ummm. Kita pulang lebih awal saja. Kita bilang sama Kurenai-_sensei_ kalau kamu saat ini sedang sakit. Dengan begitu, kamu akan pulang lebih awal. Sasuke pasti juga sedang belajar, begitu pula dengan _antek-anteknya_ itu. Aku akan berpura-pura mengantar kamu sampai dirumah. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tampak memikirkan solusi yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia menyetujuin solusi dari Ino. "Beraksi." Bisik Sakura.

"Ehem. _Se-sensei_, _sumimasen_. Sakura sedang sakit."

"Sakit? Kamu sakit apa Sakura-_san_?"

"A-anu, _sensei_. Kepalaku pusing."

"Hmm.."

"Boleh aku mengantarnya pulang, _sensei_?" ucap Ino

"Kamu bisa pulang sendiri, Sakura?"

"Eh? A-aku. A-aduhh. Kepalaku."

"Ehh, Sakura~ jangan mati dulu Sakura, hiks.. utangmu masih sangat banyak padaku hiks, kamu juga berjanji akan melihat aku menikah terlebih dahulu.. hiks.."

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan ngelantur Ino tiba-tiba menyikut pelan perut rata Ino. "Aduhhh, e-ehh... Aduhh Sakura, ayo aku antar pulang _deh_.' Ajak Ino. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, segera Ino membereskan buku-bukunya dan buku milik Sakura. Ino membantu Sakura berdiri, dan berpura-pura memapahnya.

"_Arigatou_, _sensei_."

Kurenai mengangguk, dan tanpa menyadari kedua murid kurang ajarnya itu tengah menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari dari kelas, keduanya tertawa sepuasnya, dan tidak sadar bahwa saat ini dihadapannya ada beberapa pemuda yang menatapnya intens.

"Hahahahaa... Ino, aktingmu benar-benar parah.. hahaha"

"Hahahahha, kamu pikir aktingmu bagus apa? Hahaha"

"Hn. Sudah puas ketawanya?"

Dan seketika aura disekitar Sakura dan Ino berubah menjadi aura gelap. Sakura dan Ino otomatis melirik kearah sumber suara itu. Jantung keduanya seperti akan berhenti saat itu juga ketika melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu acara 'tawa' karena telah sukses membohongi gurunya itu. Tangan kiri Sakura dan tangan kanan Ino refleks saling bertautan erat, saling melindungi, _tau-tau_ nanti Sasuke melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Kalian pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah tahu kau SAKURA HARUNO akan mengambil jalan keluar pasaran ini, R!" Sasuke menekan setiap kata, yang sukses membuat kedua gadis itu sulit menelan salivanya. Apalagi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan kearah keduanya, Ino dan Sakura otomatis saling berpelukan, karena mereka tahu, mereka akan dipisahkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat itu. _Tak_ butuh kekuatan ekstra, Sasuke berhasil memisahkan keduanya. Dengan Ino yang kedua lengannya di cengkeram erat oleh Sai. "Lepaskan!"

"Kamu diam saja, Ino-_chan_. Nanti Sasuke marah." Dengan senyum palsunya, sungguh Ino jengkel melihatnya. "Lepaskan Sakura, Sasuke!"

"Wah, sahabat _barbie_nya marah." Teriak Kiba –asal.

"Aku akan melepaskannya setelah urusanku dengannya selesai. Jadi, aku pinjam dulu sahabat _pink_mu ini." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang maha mengguncangkan batin Sakura itu, Sasuke menarik –ah bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura pergi dari sahabat serta _antek-antek_ Sasuke itu. Ino hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Sakura. "Jidat, _gomen_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, lepas!" Sakura berusaha keras melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya. Namun, sedikit pun Sasuke mengindahkan ucapan Sakura.

Setelah keduanya sampai di salah satu koridor sekolah. Sasuke mendorong pelan Sakura tepat di dinding koridor itu, kedua tangan Sasuke tepat berada di sisi kanan-kiri tubuh Sakura, menghalangi gadis merah muda itu untuk kabur. Kedua bola mata _onyx_nya menatap tajam kearah _emerald_ milik Sakura. Sakura cukup risih dengan posisinya saat ini, apalagi di koridor macam ini. Sebentar lagi, seluruh siswa-siswi akan keluar, dan sudah pasti mereka lagi-lagi akan mendapatkan tontonan gratis dari keduanya, dan Sakura sangat tidak suka jika dia harus menjadi pusat perhatian –lagi.

Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar yang berdiri kokoh tepat dihadapannya itu, walau dia tahu bahwa kekuatannya mendorong beban dihadapannya itu sangat tidak mungkin, alias tidak akan berhasil.

Sasuke tetap berdiri kokoh dihadapan Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Jadi, kau mau langsung jujur saja, atau kau..." Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura, kepalanya tepat disamping telinga kanan Sakura, "mau bermain-main dulu, hem?"

Wangi parfum, dan desahan nafas milik Sasuke sungguh membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding. Bagaimana tidak, dadanya dan dada Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak mencipakan jarak sedikitpun. Sakura berusaha menahan nafas agar tubuhnya tidak tersentuh oleh Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi nihil, Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura sulit bergerak, bahkan untuk menghirup oksigen pun cukup sulit bagi Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, merasakan ketegangan tubuh Sakura. "Jadi?" Sasuke kembali menatap _emerald_ dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku ..."

"Hem?"

"A-aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Hai Minna-san, o genki desu ka? Hehehe.. **

**Maaf yah, sudah membuat para reader menunggu lama. Hehe**

**Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang telah mereview dan menunggu fic ini ^^**

**Sampai jumpa~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18:37**

**20/Februari/2015**

**XoXo:**

**Aika Yuki-chan ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**PACAR DADAKAN © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DILARANG KERAS MENCOPY TANPA SEIZIN SAYA!**

**TERIMA KASIH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy It!**

**.**

Sasuke masih setia menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Sakura, entah sejak kapan Sakura menjadi seperti Hinata.

Otak Sakura berpikir keras, mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa secepatnya pergi dari cowok yang masih sangat setia mengukungnya diantara kedua lengan kekarnya itu.

"A-aku... itu kemarin tidak sengaja dipukul oleh Karin-_senpai_." Ucap Sakura gugup. Dia tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan dirinya setelah mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Pasalnya, alasan apapun yang akan aku ucapkan, pasti dapat disangkal oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu tidak sengaja? Karin?" tatapan Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangar, seakan siap mencekik siapa saja, dan Sakura merasakan aura itu.

Baru saja Sasuke akan pergi, namun lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku mohon jangan mengganggu Karin-_senpai_." Sakura berusaha meneguk salivanya sendiri ketika Sasuke malah tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sakura.

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya sudah mengungkapkan semuanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu semua karena ia seperti mendapat tekanan dari pemuda berambut emo itu. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Sasuke tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh dan bisa membuat Karin malah tambah marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masih setia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di balkon sekolahnya, oh iya jangan melupakan gadis barbie yang juga masih menjadi tawanan para cowok-cowok tampan itu.

Setelah daun pintu dari balkon itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok yang daritadi ditunggunya, Ino lah yang paling pertama menemui Sasuke.

"Dimana Sakura?" ucap Ino dengan tatapan yang siap membunuh pemuda emo itu kapan saja.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, dia hanya berlalu dan menatap kosong pemandangan yang disajikan diatas balkon sekolahnya itu.

Ino yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke kemudian pergi dan mencari sosok sahabatnya. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura. Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain masih menatap Sasuke yang masih bungkam.

"Sepertinya dia belum mau bicara apa-apa." Gumam Naruto yang masih bisa terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin berjalan dengan angkuh menuju kelasnya, di ikuti oleh teman-teman gengnya. Rambutnya ia kibaskan apabila ada mata yang tertuju padanya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis ketika dari jauh ia melihat pemuda yang cakepnya tidak bisa di pungkiri, oh iya jangan lupakan bahwa pemuda itu juga adalah pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Dan sebentar lagi akan ia dapatkan, bagaimanapun caranya. Walau harus menyingkirkan kutu pink yang katanya pacar dari pemuda emo itu. Ah~ pengganggu...

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan gadis bersurai merah itu. Ia menatap tajam seakan kapan saja siap membunuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik tepat di samping telinga gadis berkacamata itu. Wangi parfumnya sungguh membuat Karin merasa melayang. Oh betapa inginnya Karin memiliki Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Sakura-ku. Kalau kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu dan teman-temanmu."

Karin membeku setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya itu adalah sebuah ancaman.

Tak mau berlama-lama, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Karin dan teman-temannya itu. Menurutnya, ini sudah keterlaluan. Apalagi berani memukul Sakura. Kekasihnya.

Jika bukan karena Sakura yang mengingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Karin, mungkin saja saat ini Karin sudah berada di rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mencuci tangannya kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Jangan sampai Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada Karin." Gumamnya.

Memang setelah kejadian kemarin ketika Sasuke bersikeras ingin tahu siapa pelaku yang telah memukulnya, pemuda itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi. Dan itu adalah suatu kejanggalan menurut Sakura.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sakura segera keluar dari toilet, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke terlihat sedang menunggu di depan pintu toilet wanita. Menunggu Sakura, eh?

Sasuke yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang segera menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum miring ketika gadis yang lumayan lama ia tunggu akhirnya memunculkan diri.

Sakura menyampingkan rambutnya, gugup karena Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata milik pemuda emo itu, seolah berkata 'ada apa kau mencariku?'. Oh, apakah Sakura lupa. Sasuke tidak akan tenang jika tidak melihat Sakura barang satu menit pun.

Oke, itu cukup lebay.

Sakura terus melangkah mundur, ketika Sasuke terus melangkah dan akhirnya menghimpit tubuh kecil Sakura di dinding. Sasuke menaruh satu tangannya tepat disisi kiri Sakura, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mengintimidasi dari pemuda itu. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya tepat di telinga kiri Sakura dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak menyentuh Karin sedikit pun. Tapi aku memberinya peringatan, untuk tidak menyentuhmu sedikitpun..."

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana tidak, aroma tubuh Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya membeku seketika. Membuatnya tak berdaya di depan pemuda itu.

"...karena yang pantas menyentuhmu hanya aku."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sakura maupun Sasuke kaget mendengar teriakan yang sukses memekakkan telinga itu. Sakura sadar, posisinya dengan Sasuke saat ini memang bisa di bilang seperti orang yang sedang pacaran.

Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke, namun tak sengaja bibirnya malah bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke.

Hangat.

Sakura segera memundurkan kepalanya, tapi hanya sebatas tiga senti karena dinding yang menahannya untuk tidak mundur terlalu jauh dari pemuda itu. Oh, bahkan dinding itu berpihak pada Sasuke. _Ngomong_ apa aku ini.

Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. "Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?" batinnya

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah berani menciumku, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah menahan malu. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sasuke suka melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

"Itu yang kau sebut ciuman?"

Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika Sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Sakura berusaha mundur, walau itu tidak berhasil. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada bidang milik Sasuke, tapi tubuh itu seolah tiang yang kokoh yang sulit di gerakkan barang sedikit pun.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan bibir hangat Sasuke yang kemudian menghisap bibir milik Sakura. Gadis pink itu meremas kuat baju sekolah milik Sasuke. Gugup? Malu? Ah, mungkin.

Sakura tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya. Sasuke hanya mundur selangkah, dorongan Sakura seperti tidak ada apa-apa baginya.

Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menampilkan senyum kebanggaannya. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya jika dilihat dari sudut pandang yang lain, Sakura bukanlah orang yang pantas disalahkan karena kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Tapi si pemuda tampan itu –Uchiha Sasuke. Si mesum tapi tetap banyak yang suka. Hahaha

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jidat, darimana saja kau?" Ino tampak kesal karena lama menunggu. Ya, gara-gara Sakura yang kelamaan ramen pesanan Ino jadi _keburu_ dingin, dan Ino paling tidak suka makan makanan yang sudah dingin.

"_Gomen_, tadi ada Sasuke."

Ino menghela nafas kesal. "Lagi-lagi si ganjen itu. Huh."

"Ahh, sudahlah lupakan. Aku mau pesan makanan dulu. Mau aku pesankan lagi? Kali ini aku yang traktir." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

Mata Ino kemudian melebar, "Benarkah? Wahhh... _tumben_ kamu mau traktir? Jangan-jangan Sasuke tadi _ngapa-ngapain_ kamu yaaa? Biasanya kalau lagi bahagia, orang akan dengan mudah memberikan sesuatu."

Sakura mendelik tajam, "Ya sudah, aku tarik kembali ucapanku."

"E-ehh... Jidat, jangan _doooong_. Kau harus mengganti waktuku yang terbuang sia-sia karena menunggumu."

Sakura menatap tajam sahabat barbienya itu. "HAH! Kau memang pandai kalau mengibuli orang ya?" Sakura kemudian beranjak untuk memesan makanan dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan mengejek dari Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Terlihat sangat ramai. Bagaimana tidak, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, dan itu berarti waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ada dua buah tangan yang menutup kedua matanya. Ia refleks memegang kedua tangan itu. Besar dan hangat.

Sakura melepas kedua tangan itu dan beralih menatap siapa pelakunya.

"Gaara?" gumam Sakura.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, matanya sedikit menyipit. "Mau pulang _bareng_?" ucapnya menawarkan diri.

Baru saja Sakura akan mengangguk meng-iyakan, namun sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura refleks memegang tangan itu dan mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis menatap Gaara. "Sedang apa kau disini, hm?" Sasuke menyesap aroma cherry yang menguar dari rambut pink Sakura.

"Aku..."

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku." Ucap Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Oh, ya? Tapi sayang sekali, Sakura akan pulang bersamaku." Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Sakura hanya menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Apalagi dia ada diantara dua orang yang sepertinya sedang perang tatapan, dan sukses membuat suasana terasa tegang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Hai... apa kabar semuanya? Hehehe**

**Maapin aku yah udah buat kalian nunggu lama. Soalnya lagi sibuk banget nih...**

**Dan maap kalo di fic ini kurang bikin greget atau gak dapet feelnya T_T**

**Oke deh, di tunggu reviewnya dan kritiknya **

**25/Agustus/2015**

**17:54**

**XoXo:**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


End file.
